Last Encounter
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri...Saat cinta takkan bisa di mengerti... JackxYusei, onesidedKiryuxYusei, sedikit AU...


**Main pairing:** **JackYusei**, onesidedKiryuYusei

**Warning: **campur aduk ama** AU,OOC, YAOI!** Gak suka, jangan baca!

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Saya bukan yang bikin **YGO! semua milik Kazuki Takahashi**.  
Ide utama diambil dari diskusi di **Fragile Balance **forum (untuk fanart yang sudah di post lebih dulu di DA), pengembangan ide gila lainnya dari referensi fanfic, keseringan nonton **Termehek-mehek**, dan mimpi saya ketika demam di hari ketiga. (saat menulis ini juga saya masih demam, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kejanggalan. XD)

**A/N:** Jujur saja, saya ga nonton 5D's satu-satu. Ngacak dan semau gue, terakhir tentang team Satisfaction (tapi masih ga ngerti apa itu **Dark Signer**..halah!) Jadi…maklumi sajalah..dan pastinya ide gila ini harus saya keluarkan dari otak sebelum menganggu konsentrasi belajar! Oh ya, demi kepentingan cerita, **Atem** disini jadi **cewe** ya...:)

Oke! Silahkan menikmati, Fic 5D's pertama saya! :)

**-Last Encounter-**

_**Jack Atlus**_ mungkin merasa sebagai seorang penduduk Satellite paling beruntung. Dia memiliki seorang karib, _**Crow**_. Yang bersama dengannya bertahan hidup dari sisa puing-puing sampah dari Neo Domino. Hidup penuh syukur, karena impian untuk pergi sangatlah sulit. Ia paham dengan keadaan orang-orang disekitarnya yang membutuhkannya.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan _**Kiryu**_, anak seorang kaya di Satellite. Yang merasa muak dengan kehidupannya dan ingin bertualang. Ini disebabkan karena cerita dari pamannya yang seorang pelancong yang selalu berkata bahwa kehidupan dunia luar yang keras itu membuatnya merasakan apa itu gairah hidup. Maka, dengan nekat, Kiryu muda ini kabur sesekali ke pelosok Satellite. Tak mau mencari-cari masalah dengan keluarganya, dengan cerdas ia dapat berkelit bahwa nilai-nilainya masih yang terbaik, dan memang itu kebenarannya.

Ketiganya menjadi solid, berbagi segala hal, terkadang Kiryu memberi penduduk sedikit bantuan, atau makanan sebagai oleh-oleh dari rumahnya. Jack dan Crow sebaliknya, mengajarkan bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup di lingkungan yang keras dan sama sekali berbeda dengan Kiryu. Anak itu begitu bersemangat seperti anak kecil yang mendengar cerita baru, ia pun diajak menjelajah jalan-jalan tersembunyi dan tempat-tempat sisa jejak masa lalu. Kiryu membalasnya dengan membawa mereka diam-diam ke Neo Domino untuk mendapat pengalaman baru, tentunya dengan menyamar dan berdalih bahwa kedua orang itu teman dari jauh.

Hal yang menyenangkan itu bertambah ketika trio ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. _**Fudou Yusei**_.

**(XXXXXX)**

Tak ada yang tahu ia berasal dari mana, tak pula ia menyebutkan bahwa ia berasal dari mana. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu lebih muda dua tahun dari Jack dan Kiryu namun seumur dengan Crow,memiliki mata berwarna biru laut, berambut raven dengan _hi-lite_ pirang,berkulit sawo langsat, dan berperawakan sintal. Sedikit garis-garis feminin di wajahnya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang dikategorikan menarik.

Kiryu pun kebingungan karena tak pernah melihatnya di lingkungan sosial atas Satellitte. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidak membicarakannya, dan memperkirakan bahwa ia berasal dari sudut terjauh tempat itu. Walau masih tergelitik pada hati Jack dan Crow, keduanya tak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya. Ataukah ia selama ini tinggal di bawah tanah yang jalannya tersembunyi? Entahlah...banyak juga penduduk Satellite yang seperti itu.

Boleh dikatakan bahwa….anak ini jenius. Kemampuannya dalam duel dan merakit _**D-Wheel**_, sebuah kendaraan canggih untuk berduel di arena balap besar yang dilengkapi sistem virtual reality bebas. Ketiganya terperangah dengan kemampuannya, dan dengan rasa penasaran yang besar seperti remaja pada umumya, ketiganya langsung mencecarnya dengan beribu pertanyaan, dan mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka. Yusei hanya tersenyum tipis tanda setuju.

Hal yang membuat Jack selalu merasa heran, pemuda itu seolah tak berekspresi. Seolah ia melakukan sesuatu yang besar yang membuatnya tak boleh sedikitpun kehilangan kendali dirinya. Misterinya bertambah ketika Crow membongkar data keamanan utama.

Tak ada orang bernama Fudou Yusei di Satellite.

**(XXXXXX)**

Banyak yang berkata bahwa, rasa yang tumbuh dari persahabatan dapat menghancurkannya juga. Kiryu, adalah orang yang jujur mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada Yusei dalam bentuk lain. Pemuda bermata biru laut itu hanya tersipu mendengarnya, tak menolak maupun menerima tawaran itu. Kiryu menganggap itu jawaban setuju. Jack dan Crow hanya turut senang mendengarnya, walau begitu persahabatan mereka tak pudar hanya karena perubahan hubungan.

Namun ada…suatu kejadian yang menjadi awal dari perpecahan mereka. Kiryu yang penuh semangat itu mendadak jadi seorang pendiam. Yusei sendiri tak mampu membuatnya bicara tentang masalahnya. Jack yang tak pandai dalam kata-kata hanya memberinya tepukan semangat di bahunya. Sedangkan Crow…dalam beberapa hari selanjutnya, ialah yang memecahkan misteri itu.

Malam hari ketika, Kiryu berkata bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumahnya,dan pergi dengan D-Wheel miliknya, berpamitan pada Jack dan Yusei. Entah mengapa, Jack menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, emosi yang berkecamuk di bola mata keemasan pemuda berambut perak itu ketika menatap Yusei. Rasa sayang, benci,dan…bersalah?

Ia tak mengindahkannya, ketika Kiryu mengecup pipi tanda selamat malam pada Yusei dan melambaikan tangan dari D-Wheel yang menjauh. Selang tak lama, Crow dengan D-Wheel miliknya berteriak panik pada keduanya.

"Cepat kejar dia! Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yusei berusaha tenang, namun nada khawatir terselip diantaranya.

"Dia akan pergi ke Neo Domino lewat jalan illegal."

"APA? Bodoh! Orang seperti dia bisa pergi kesana dari jalan utama kan?" Jack kini marah mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu...tapi...ia bilang ini demi kita."

"Cih! Tunggu disini, aku ambil D-Wheel-ku dulu."

"….." Yusei hanya mematung di tempat.

"Yusei? Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau tak mau mengejarnya?" Crow melihatnya bertingkah aneh, bertanya khawatir.

Seolah telah menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yusei mengumpat keras. "Sial!" Lalu berbalik lari mengambil D-Wheel miliknya.

**(XXXXXX)**

Deru mesin menggema di malam yang sunyi dari kehidupan, membuat Satellite benar-benar seperti makam dari tumpukan sampah. Area terlarang adalah jalan pintas menuju Neo Domino tanpa perlu identifikasi diri. Jalan pintas, karena orang-orang di Satellite memang nyaris tak bisa pergi ke kota metropolis penuh impian itu. Dan malam ini…Kiryu dengan alasan-entah-apa akan pergi melalui jalan dimana ia bisa tertangkap dan menjadi buronan oleh para penjaga keamanan. Dengan sebuah tanda di wajah mereka yang dapat dilacak keberadaannya kapanpun dimanapun.

Ketika akhirnya ketiganya sepakat untuk menyelamatkan Kiryu dari tindakan bodohnya. Ia bisa membicarakannya dengan mereka bukan? Lalu kenapa?.Jack mencuri pandang pada Yusei yang berkendara di sebelahnya, yang tampaknya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang dirinya dan Crow tak ketahui.

Deru mesin tiba-tiba menjadi berlipat ganda ketika kendaraan serupa melewati mereka yang luput dari pandangan karena kecepatan tinggi.

"Itu dia!" Crow berteriak lega.

"Ayo!" Ujar Jack, bersiap untuk mempercepat lajunya.

"Tunggu."

"Apa Yusei? Ini keadaan kritis." Crow mengumpat kesal.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Maaf?"

"Ikuti saja permintaanku tadi." Lalu ia melesat pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang tanpa buang waktu langsung menyusulnya.

Malam itu, kejar-kejaran paling menegangkan terjadi. Dan ada satu hal yang lebih gawat. Mereka tak dikejar oleh pasukan keamanan yang biasa mengejar penyusup, namun pasukan elit dari perusahaan Kaiba. Dan hal terburuk lainnya, mereka kalah jumlah. Sulit untuk pergi bertiga dalam satu pengejaran, maka Jack dan Crow yang melihat kemungkinan terburuk bahwa mereka semua akan tertangkap, memecah formasi.

"BODOH! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Yusei! Pergilah! Kita bertemu di jalan tadi jika sudah ada yang berhasil menemukan Kiryu! Beri tanda dari D-Wheel kalian." Jack memberitahunya.

"Jangan sampai kau tertangkap,ya! Ciao!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Jack! Crow!"

Namun keduanya telah melesat cepat menembus gelapnya malam, Yusei hanya berbisik parau. Tak ada satupun petugas keamanan yang mengejarnya, mereka hanya mengejar tiga orang lainnya.

"Karena…mereka takkan berani menyentuhku."

**(XXXXXX)**

"Kau tertangkap." Ujar seorang pria, suara baritone yang angkuh membawa kata-kata itu.

"Brengsek!" Rambut perak pendek berayun menutupi amarah yang tersirat di mata keemasan miliknya.

"Penuhi janjimu. Kau takkan menemuinya lagi." Ujar pria itu lagi, Kiryu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Pria itu berbalik pergi, senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Kini seorang petugas keamanan giliran bicara padanya.

"Bagus, Tuan kami senang mendengarnya. Kau boleh pergi, tapi kami akan mengawasimu."

_Di tempat lainnya…_

"Masukkan ia ke penjara!"

"Tapi dia…"

"Selain tuan muda dan anak bangsawan itu, yang lainnya hanyalah kriminal."

Crow menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka pada lengan atasnya, kalimat tadi tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dipikirannya._ /Tuan muda? Apa maksud mere-/_ "AAAAAAAAAHK!"

Gelap.

**(XXXXXX)**

Deru knalpot meraung memecah suara malam, semakin membesar mendekati pemuda pirang yang kini mengawasi area sekitar tempat tahanan bagi para penyusup agar ia bisa masuk kedalam.

"Jack!" Terdengar suara D-Wheel yang direm, menerbangkan sedikit debu di sekitar mereka..

"Yusei? Kenapa kau disini? Apa Crow-"

"Dia tertangkap."

"Apa?"

"Kiryu selamat, tapi aku tak yakin kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"…Ayo…aku tak ingin kita menjadi buronan karena kebodohan Kiryu."

"Yusei."

"Ayo, Jack."

"Tunggu. Dari awal aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh tentangmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hanya seorang montir biasa."

Sirine polisi yang mendekat menjadi tanda akhir percakapan mereka.

**(XXXXXX)**

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku yakin Crow bisa bertahan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"…aku tak tahu..entahlah..kurasa aku baik-baik saja…" Bagian terakhir kalimat itu begitu pelan diucapkan sehingga Jack tak bisa menangkap artinya.

"…Maaf?"

"…Setidaknya kau selamat."

"Yusei?"

"Selamat malam. Sampai besok." Deru mesin itu menghilang di kejauhan dan meninggalkannya sendirian...

**(XXXXXX)**

Di tempat lain, di sebuah mansion putih besar. Di ruangan kerja mewah dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru..

"Kenapa?"

"Ini demi keselamatannya sendiri."

"Kau merebut sahabatnya!"

"Pemuda itu mengharapkan lebih darinya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cemaskan, Seto?"

"Aku takut kebebasan yang sudah kita berikan disalahgunakan oleh orang lain."

"…Apa?"

"Ia memiliki tanda yang berharga…kau tahu itu. Dan keluarga dari anak itu berbahaya."

"A-aku tahu, tapi caramu…hubungan kalian takkan membaik!"

"Atem." Ia mendekapnya "Percayalah padaku kali ini."

"…..Jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini. Kumohon…" Jemari mungil menggenggam erat kemejanya.

"Aku akan berusaha...ini semua demi dia..."

"Ya...aku paham..."

**(XXXXXX)**

Di suatu siang yang terik, ketika kegiatan di Satellite terbangun dalam usaha mereka untuk menyambung kehidupan...seseorang memanggil namanya..

"Jack?" Ia berbalik meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Yusei? Ada apa kau kemari? Tumben..." Ia bangkit dan mendekati sahabatnya yang kini berdiri di muka pintu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya…" Jika ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pasti ragu atau cemas akan sesuatu, itu yang Jack ketahui. Maka perlahan ia menjawab,

"Ya?"

"…Boleh, aku tinggal disini?"

"Ha? Bukankah tempatmu lebih luas? Maksudku…disini cukup ramai.." _/ Ada Rally, Nerve,Blitz, dan Taka juga…/_

"Ah, maaf! Aku paham soal itu..hanya..hanya terbesit saja…"

"…Boleh saja kok." Ia menjawab seolah paham alasannya. Yusei kesepian karena ia tinggal sendiri.

"Sungguh?"

"Yah...tapi jangan berharap makan pagi dengan tenang, karena kami selalu berebut."

"Un!"

"Kapan kau mau mengemasi barangmu? Akan kubantu."

"Eh? Uhm…"

"Hari ini kosong?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Jack…Kau yang terbaik."

Dan Jack merasa paham perasaan Kiryu pada pemuda bermata biru itu.

**(XXXXXX)**

"AAAH!" Ia terbangun kaget. _/Mimpi…Mimpi itu lagi…/_ Mimpi yang berbahaya yang bisa membuatnya mengkhianati persahabatannya pada sahabat-sahabat karibnya. Mimpi yang menghantuinya selama tiga bulan terakhir sejak bertambahnya anggota baru di keluarganya. Tubuhnya panas, dan kini ia berusaha mengatur napasnya agar terkendali. Bola mata amethystnya terjaga menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memutuskan bahwa akan lama sekali hingga ia bisa tertidur lagi, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jubah panjangnya.

_/Tak ada salahnya menikmati udara luar…/_

Ia tak sadar, seseorang terbangun mengikutinya pergi.

**(XXXXXX)**

Ia menikmati hembusan dingin udara malam yang menerpa wajahnya, seperti lagu nina bobo yang mengantarkannya tidur. Ia menatap langit kelabu tengah malam, bersandar pada bangkai kereta di reruntuhan stasiun bawah tanah yang membuka pemandangan langsung birunya laut. Ini tempat rahasia miliknya yang ia temukan ketika tersesat mencari barang daur ulang sendirian. Tempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan segala bebannya tanpa harus khawatir akan dunia.

"Ibu…" Bisiknya pada laut. Jack tak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya, ia ditinggalkan di pintu sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Satellite, dengan sebuah pesan untuk merawatnya baik-baik dan jangan berusaha mencari ibu dari dirinya karena ia akan bunuh diri. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya menyimpan harapan dan dendam ketika pengasuhnya memberitahunya tentang sepucuk surat lain yang ada bersamanya, yang diberi pesan agar ia membukanya ketika umurnya telah cukup. Suatu kenyataan tentang keberadaan keluarganya yang lain…

_**SREK!**_

Ia tak mengacuhkan suara itu, banyak hewan pengerat di tempat itu yang sering berkeliaran mencari makan di malam hari. Predator kecil yang mengganggu, namun bagi Jack, kadang itu menenangkan dirinya, bahwa ada makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya yang berada dalam sunyi. Ironis…

Namun, suara itu berubah menjadi langkah kaki, yang membuatnya bangkit dari tempat ia bersandar. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di tempat rahasianya.

"…Tempat ini damai."

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tatapnya curiga.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu,"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Ah…" Masih menjaga harga dirinya, ia tak mau tahu jika Yusei terbangun oleh teriakannya atau memang benar-benar tak dapat tidur. Ia bersandar lagi.

"Kau sering kemari ?"

"Ini...tempat istimewaku…"

"Oh...maaf."

"...Kau boleh tinggal. Asalkan jangan beritahu yang lainnya tentang tempat ini."

"Uhm." Jawabnya setuju setelah beberapa saat. Yusei bersandar di sisi kanan Jack, yang membuat dirinya beringsut tak nyaman untuk memperbesar sedikit jarak antara mereka. Lama, keduanya hanya menatap desir ombak dan suaranya memecah karang dibawah mereka. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa tadi?"

"…bukan apa-apa."

"Hm…"

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Yusei." Jack mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Aku...yakin jika Crow pasti bisa kembali. Ha! Para petugas itu bodoh telah menangkap bandit kecil seperti dirinya." Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Hmph...tentu saja." Tanggapnya. Mereka kembali terdiam menatap laut sebelum Jack bertanya lagi,

"Tapi...menurutmu apa kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Kiryu? Ia berada dekat tapi terasa menjauh..." Pertanyaan itu lebih merupakan jebakan dibandingkan arti sebenarnya. Rasanya hening begitu lama sebelum terdengar jawaban.

"…Aku...tak tahu. Tapi kurasa ya…"

"Kau...rindu padanya?"

"…Sama sepertimu dan yang lain."

"Bukan itu maksudku…Kau kan-"

"Tidak."

Jack mengerenyit, ada perasaan marah dan heran, serta harapan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku…tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ia terhadapku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menghormati perasaannya."

Oke, sekarang dia benar-benar tak senang. Kiryu lebih dulu dikenalnya sebagai sahabat dan perlakuan seperti itu sama saja mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Ia bangkit, terduduk tegap, dan menatap marah pemuda disampingnya. "Tunggu. Jadi selama ini kau membohonginya?"

"Sejak awal dia sudah tahu tentang itu. Aku sudah bicara padanya."

"A..Ke..Lalu?" Jack tak dapat memilih kata-katanya.

"….Itu hanya permintaan sederhana darinya, agar diriku menerima ungkapan-ungkapannya walau ia tahu aku takkan membalasnya."

"Ah..begitu ya..." Jadi selama ini, semua itu adalah perjanjian sunyi. Yusei takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya, sehingga ia menanggapi tindakan Kiryu. Jack menganggapnya sebagai siksaan perlahan. Bukankan lebih mudah menghentikan segalanya dan mencari orang yang benar-benar menerimamu? Ah…membingungkan. Ia tak pandai dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Tapi…ia tahu sesuatu."

"Hng?"

"Lupakan saja..." Yusei hanya menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Jack yang kesal karena sudah sering melihatnya memutuskan untuk bertindak.

"Hentikan itu." Jarinya melepaskan gigitan ragu itu, menyentuh perlahan permukaannya. "Kau sering melakukannya kalau memikirkan sesuatu. Tak baik melukai dirimu tanpa sadar."

Pemuda bermata biru itu hanya menatap mata amethystnya, sebelum berpindah pada jari-jari rampingnya yang membeku setelah melepaskan gigitan tadi. Jack buru-buru melepasnya, tapi Yusei menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan, ia tersipu memejamkan matanya mengecup ujung-ujung jari pucat itu.

"Yusei…"

"Dia...dia tahu…bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Bola matanya membesar, setelah menyusun satu persatu misteri dan potongan informasi itu, ia tersenyum lembut. Ia tak perlu takut lagi tentang pengkhianatan 'kan? Tentang penolakan?. Ia membingkai pelan wajah pemuda mungil di hadapannya ketika seribu pertanyaan melepas beban berkecamuk dalam pikirannya dan ia tertawa kecil.

"Ja-jack?" Ia memerah, berpikir bahwa Jack menertawakan tindakannya. Bagaimana seandainya Jack justru membencinya karena hal tadi?. Namun, melihat orang yang mencuri hatinya itu tertawa begitu lepas, mau tak mau perlahan ia ikut tertawa.

Derai tawa menggema di gua itu, terbawa oleh angin laut. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan kikikan kecil.

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau..kau tak tahu…" Jack masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya, kedua telapak tangannya masih membingkai wajah Yusei.

"Apa?" Kini pemuda dihadapannya itu tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"…Berapa lama aku memimpikan semua ini dengan perasaan bersalah." Ujarnya sebelum mengecup dahi pemuda di hadapannya. Mengelus lembut pipinya dan masih tersenyum lebar "Dan…betapa irinya aku dengan Kiryu selama itu."

Yusei terkejut, sebelum tersenyum canda, "Tapi kini kau tak perlu iri lagi ,kan?"

"Oh yah..akan kubuat dunia ini iri padaku…"

"Kenapa?" Mereka mendekat, hembusan napas hangat keduanya membuat kabut tipis karena dinginnya malam, amethyst itu tak melepaskan pandangannya pada safir yang berkilau lembut oleh tipis-tipis cahaya mercu suar dekat pelabuhan.

"Karena aku mendapat permata paling berharga di dunia." Sebelum keduanya menutup perlahan kelopak mata, dan mengecup lembut bibir pasangannya.

**(XXXXXX)**

"Jack Atlus?"

"Ya."

_/Apa dunia ini mengutukku?/_ "Aku akan menemuinya sendiri."

"Tapi, Tuan-"

"Pribadi."

"Baik…kami mengerti."

_/Atem...maafkan aku…/_

**(XXXXXX)**

Selang beberapa bulan setelah momen di malam itu, Jack merasa hidupnya tak dapat lebih baik daripada ini. Beginikah rasanya ketika kau memiliki seorang yang dapat diajak berbagi? Yang begitu kuat untuk berdiri sendiri namun disaat bersamaan membutuhkanmu? Yang menjadi kekuatan dan kelemahanmu? Yang dapat kau sebut partner, sahabat, dan kekasih sekaligus?

Senyum lembut yang ditujukan untuknya, sentuhan yang menenangkannya ketika ia emosi, dan seseorang yang diterima 'keluarga'nya yang lain. Ketiga sahabatnya, Taka,Nerve dan Blitz..tentu saja tahu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka. Dan Rally…er...masih dirahasiakan darinya agar tak timbul salah persepsi tentang hubungan antar manusia secara umum.

Satellite mendadak seolah menjadi surga baginya. Ia tak mau meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa permata hidupnya. Bahkan melihatnya saja, membuatnya bahagia. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menabung, membeli sepasang cincin perak untuk hadiah ulang tahun Yusei. Pemuda jenius itu menciumnya senang karena mendapatkannya hingga rasanya ia nyaris mati kehabisan napas.

Sepasang cincin perak kembar, dimana yang satu dipakai olehnya sebagai pengganti leontin, dan yang lainnya melingkar sempurna di jari tengah di tangan kiri Yusei, tertutup oleh sarung tangan kulitnya degan alasan bahwa ia lebih suka itu menjadi rahasianya sendiri. Jack mengelering bola mata amethystnya mendengar alasan itu namun tersenyum senang melihat Yusei menyukai hadiahnya.

Ia berdoa agar hal berharga itu tak menghilang darinya.

Namun, tak setiap keinginan manusia dapat terkabul...

**(XXXXXX)**

Suatu senja, ketika ia berjalan sendirian untuk beristirahat setelah seharian penuh mendaur ulang sampah yang masih bisa digunakan, ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini, seseorang yang ia kira takkan pernah ditemuinya, yang begitu dibencinya namun dirindukannya. Ia langsung mengenali siapa orang tersebut, karena wajahnya yang seringkali muncul di pemberitaan, cerita tentangnya yang begitu legendaris, dan kesuksesannya nyaris tak tersaingi. Jack begitu kagum akan adanya seseorang yang begitu luar biasa seperti itu.

Seorang pria, bermata lazuli, berambut coklat kayu manis, dan berkulit pucat. Kini ia sadar begitu banyak kemiripan dirinya dan orang ini...terutama struktur wajah dan tubuhnya. Orang ini adalah CEO dari perusahaan terbesar di bidang teknologi di dunia, penguasa _virtual reality game_, dan Duel Monster.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang sepucuk surat hasil pemeriksaaan DNA yang ada bersamanya ketika ia masih bayi dan di buang di panti asuhan… ia berbisik takut pada pria itu, Seto Kaiba...dan memanggilnya..

"Ayah…"

**(XXXXXX)**

"Jadi... kau sudah tahu hal itu…"

"A..Apa maumu datang kemari?" Kemarahan lebih menguasainya sekarang. Setelah ia menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan membuangnya, atau itulah yang selama ini ia ketahui tentang peranan pria dihadapannya ini dalam hidupnya. Mau apa ia kemari?

"Apa itu caramu bicara pada ayahmu?"

"Hah!...ya,ya…_kau membuangku_. Untuk apa aku menghormatimu, hm?"

"Wanita itu membawamu pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"…Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku akan memberimu kehidupan yang kau inginkan."

Jack terperangah, mana mungkin tiba-tiba…?

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Siapa bilang aku mau menerima tawaran itu?" _/Sudah kuduga../_

"Oh..kau akan menerimanya. Kau akan melindungi orang-orang yang kau sebut keluarga disini." Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Jack paham kalau ini sebuah ancaman, tapi mengapa dirinya? Jawaban yang diberikan pria dihadapannya itu mengakhiri pertanyaan tadi.

"Jauhi Yusei Fudou."

"Apa?" _/Yusei? Yusei katanya?Kenapa?/ _Seolah sesuatu menghantamnya dengan keras, ia menghubungkan semua kejadian ini."Kau...Yang terjadi pada Kiryu itu ulahmu juga kan?" _/Sampai Crow juga...CIH!/_

"Aku hanya memasang taruhan dengannya. Aku tak mengancamnya sejauh melakukan hal ini padamu. Dan tenang saja, sahabatmu yang lain juga sehat di penjara utama." Jack menggeretak giginya menahan emosi. Ia tak ingin logikanya hilang ketika harus menghadapi seseorang semacam ini.

"Apa hubungannya Yusei denganmu?" Ia punya firasat buruk dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Kaiba hanya berjalan perlahan menuju arahnya, Jack seolah mematung tak peduli ketika ayah yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama ini berhenti sejajar dengannya,tak menatapnya ia bicara.

"Dia putraku. Dan aku takkan membiarkan hubungan ini lebih lanjut karena itu akan menyakitinya. Kau paham, Jack Atlus?" Dan ia berlalu tanpa menoleh pada putranya yang lain.

Detik berlalu…perlahan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Kalimat pertama tadi telah berhasil menghancurkan kendali emosinya…

"_Dia putraku…"_

"Ya Tuhan…Yusei…" Tunduknya berbisik parau pada dirinya sendiri. Bahu tegap itu bergetar menahan perasaan hancur yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya…kenyataan pahit yang ia harap tak pernah ada. Tapi itu meluncur dari mulut pria yang menjadi ayahnya…tak bisa dipungkiri…

**(XXXXXX)**

Selang tak lama setelah pertemuan di senja itu, Yusei kembali ke Mansion Kaiba di Neo Domino untuk mengambil peralatannya karena yang lama sudah aus akibat terlalu sering ia gunakan. Ia bebas keluar masuk kota, karena kekuasaan ayahandanya, dan pergi kemanapun ia mau. Dengan syarat, ia tak meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang 'Kaiba'. Walau sang ibu, justru dengan riang mengijinkannya pergi bersosialisasi agar ia mandiri dan tak manja dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Dan tempat yang selama ini ingin dijelajahinya dan tersulit mendapatkan ijin dari orang tuanya adalah Satellite. Ia begitu senang ketika akhirnya diijinkan dan mendapat suatu pengalaman berbeda dengan lingkungan sosial kelas atas selama ini. Terlebih ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang berharga baginya...

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ketika hari itu ia mendengar teriakan dari lantai atas dari kamar orang tuanya. Dengan langkah kucing ia menuju kesana. Orang tuanya tak pernah bertengkar begitu hebat sebelumnya. _/Papa? Mama?/ _Takut-takut ia mencuri dengar dari balik pintu,

_"Jujur padaku Seto Kaiba, apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"_

_"Tak ada! Aku hanya memberinya peringatan!"_

_"Apa alasannya? Ia hanya pemuda dari Satellite dan kudengar dia seorang yang baik. Lagipula, kemampuannya dalam duel membuatku teringat masa lalu. Ia mirip denganmu."_

Yusei tersenyum tipis mendengar Mamanya berpendapat demikian, dengan cepat ia dapat menangkap siapa yang sedang diperdebatkan keduanya.

_"Kadang kala kau tak sadar bahwa kau menyayanginya dengan cara yang salah. Ini bisa membuatnya...Oh, ya Tuhan..aku tak mau membayangkan putraku menangis." _Ia mendengar lanjutannya.

Mengapa ia harus menangis?

_"...Aku takkan melarangnya memilih pasangannya. " _

Kini jantungnya berdegup kencang_, /A-apa Papa setuju?/_

_"Tapi, jangan anak itu." _

_**DEG!**_

_"Dan apa alasannya? Kau tak memberitahuku dengan jelas! Seto, aku ingin Yusei bahagia!"_

_"Aku juga...Kau tak tahu betapa aku merasa berdosa setelahnya..tapi pemuda itu..dia berbeda."_

_"Itu juga yang kau katakan dulu pada yang lainnya."_

_"...kau ingat 'wanita' itu?" _Papanya berucap parau. Ruangan itu hening beberapa saat sebelum terdengar jawaban.

_"...Aku...tak mau kau membahasnya lagi...Aku tahu bagimu itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat."_

Ia tak pernah mendengar perihal ini sebelumnya, dengan cemas ia berusaha mengusir pikiran negatifnya. Ia mendengarkan lagi,

_"Ya...tapi kelihatannya ia begitu membenciku."_

_"...Mengapa?"_

_"Dua puluh tahun lalu...ia melahirkan seorang anak."_

_"..Ra..." _Ia dapat memperkirakan bahwa mamanya syok.

_/Dua puluh...Dua tahun kemudian aku lahir../_

_"Kau ingat? Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang...dan bermata..."_

_"Amethyst."_

Hal terakhir itu membuatnya mendadak lemas, kadang ia mengutuk kepandaiannya, jika benar semua petunjuk kecil itu. Jika benar ...

_"Jack Atlus adalah kakak tiri dari Yusei...dia putraku yang lain..."_

Mamanya terisak mendengarnya...dan ia melangkah lunglai menuju kamarnya.

_/Dia kakakku...Karena inikah akhir-akhir ini ia menjauhiku?...Dia tahu hal ini.../_

Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan lelah di pembaringan, menggenggam erat alas tidur diatasnya...Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, meredam suaranya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lembut yang perlahan basah karena air matanya..."Hk.."

_/Katakan padaku ini bohong.../_

"Hiks...uhk...ghu.."

_/Katakan bahwa ia bukan kakakku.../_

"Khu...hu...Jack...Jack..." Panggilnya nama yang tersayang pada ruang bisu.

**(XXXXXX)**

Malam itu..bulan mengintip tipis dari langit berpolusi di Satellite, memberikan ijin,dan turut bersimpati pada sepasang anak manusia yang memadu kasih dalam selimut kelabunya...Sebagai tanda perpisahan dalam bentuk yang begitu indah dan menyakitkan...

"Nnh! Ah!" Desahan lembut keluar dari mulut kecil seorang pemuda bermata biru laut. "Aah…ha…ngh!" Ia merenggut erat bantal dibawahnya,tak tahan dengan desiran nikmat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Disini ya?" Pemuda pirang lainnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menekan titik yang membuat suara itu semakin nyaring dengan kedua jarinya yang ramping.

"Hy...Ah!" Yusei merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya, memejamkan matanya lemas,mulutnya terbuka kecil dengan napas pendek tersengal, pipinya kemerahan,rambutnya masih basah sisa setelah ia mandi tadi, kulit sawo langsatnya berkilau lembut diterpa sinar lampu keamanan yang keemasan karena masih lembab...Jack terpaku mengagumi harta yang berada dalam pelukannya kini,berapa kalipun ia melihatnya, Yusei tetap begitu...memesona.

Hatinya berdebar seperti saat ia pertama melihat senyum pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum simpul pada dirinya, melihat partnernya sedikit mencuri pandang sebelum ia memejamkan mata, dan mengecup bahu lancip yang bergetar karena itu dengan sayang. "Padahal kau boleh katakan jika tak merasa nyaman atau belum puas." Ujarnya lembut. Parau didengarnya suara menjawab diantara sengal,

"Jack..."

"_Aku tahu kau kakakku."_

_/Dan kau tak takut pada apa yang dikatakan dunia.../_ Ia merasa pandangannya berkabut. Sekelebat ia melihat bola mata biru laut memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau menangis."

_"Aku tahu...saat tak ada jalan lain karena ia akan mengejar kita. Tapi kuharap suatu saat nanti..."_

_/Kenapa..Kenapa? Setelah akhirnya aku bisa mencicip sedikit rasa ini...Oh, tentu saja akan kucari cara agar aku bisa kembali padamu.../_

"Jack?" Suara tenor itu berusaha mengembalikan perhatiannya.

_"Karena itu...satu...hanya satu saja permintaanku...sebelum kau pergi..."_

Pandangannya kini fokus kembali pada seorang yang begitu disayanginya, membingkai lembut wajah itu dengan tangan kirinya,mengusap bulir airmata yang mengalir pelan di lengkung wajahnya dengan alasan selain dan juga kesedihan... _/Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada suatu hal yang bisa membuatku begitu bahagia.../_

"Ada apa? Kumohon,jangan membuatku khawatir." Bisik suara tadi, jari-jarinya menyentuh lembut pada tangan yang membingkai wajahnya.

_/Dan yang bisa begitu membuatku menderita...Karena apapun yang kulakukan tak bisa mengubah kenyataan...Kali ini aku harus membayar dosaku hingga kematianku.../_

"Tidak apa-apa." , Ia mengangkat tangan kiri dimana perak kembar dari yang dimilikinya melingkar sempurna di jari tengah pasangannya, dan mengecup cincin di jemari itu.

Dan kini dengan kedua tangannya ,ia membingkai penuh wajah itu. Mencium dahinya perlahan...dan seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut...

"Aku...ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti..."

"Jack..." Nada pengertian dan takut terdengar dalam suaranya. Bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari birunya laut di kedua bola matanya.

_/Namun dua hal...yang kuinginkan. Aku berharap.../_

"Lanjutkan hidupmu...dan ingat bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, Yusei." (1)

Dan ia mencumbunya penuh, melumat syahdu, memagut, membelit begitu takut akan kehilangan. Sebelum melepasnya dan mendengar mulut kecil yang memerah itu berbisik lembut...

_/ ...saat ini bisa menjadi kenangan terindah baginya.../_

"...Jadikan aku milikmu..." Pemuda bermata biru laut itu mengulang permintaannya...sembari mengecup cincin perak yang menggantung diantara keduanya dari kalung pemuda diatasnya.

"Ya.." Amethyst menjawabnya patuh tanpa kata lain.

_/...dan aku ingin dia senantiasa bahagia.../_

_Maafkan aku, permata safirku..._

_Selamat tinggal..._

**(XXXXXX)**

_**Wahai orang yang mencinta, dari tempat abadi di sana..**_

_**Berikanlah keberanian pada kami yang berdiri menghadap ombak kesendirian...**_

_**-Mitsuyaku no Chi-**_

**End?**

**(XXXXXX)**

**A/N: **

(1) Mungkin agak aneh jika kalian terbiasa melihat penggunaan kata, "cinta" dalam kisah seperti ini, ketimbang kata lain. Mengapa saya memilih kata "sayang" daripada "cinta", lebih disebabkan karena curhatan teman saya di SMA dulu. Dia bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa lupa mantan pacarnya karena terlanjur sayang. Teman saya yang lain menanggapi, kalau hal itu lebih 'berharga' dibandingkan rasa 'cinta'. Karena saya bingung(maklum, waktu itu single ceria :) ),para gadis yang 'berpengalaman' dalam hal tersebut mengiyakan dan menjelaskan bahwa 'sayang' memiliki makna lebih dalam dibanding 'cinta'. Adalah lebih dari sekedar hasrat dan hormonal belaka, tapi rasa pengertian dan saling menghargai yang luar biasa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ehm…fic EROR GEJE bin Lebay ini...XD

Saya tunggu komentarnya ya…*Siap-siap keranjang sayur buat nangkep timpukan…*

**rio**


End file.
